csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Killer Cred/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Julie Finlay: Hey Doc! Figure out what killer Pepper yet? Al Robbins: Fom the looks of it, a variety of things could have done Pepper in. Deep lacerations, massive contusions and internal bleeding... Al Robbins: But the Ligature Marks around her neck and the pronounced petechiae in the whites of her eyes, all point to asphyxiation due to ligature strangulation. Al Robbins: Whoever killed her made it slow and painful. They really had it in for Pepper. Julie Finlay: Or someone wanted something out of Pepper. These are all signs of torture. Al Robbins: I also noticed a very strong Floral Smell coming from the Victim's Skin. Examine Floral Scent David Hodges: Good job! David Hodges: What you're smelling is Flor Seductora! That's Spanish for "stripper's best friend"... not really. We all know a stripper's best friend is Ben Franklin... Julie Finlay: Hodges! You were saying? Flor Seductora. David Hodges: Oh... yes, Flor Seductora is a boutiquey perfume popular among Strippers... so I've heard. Julie Finlay: ... David Hodges: Anyway, if the Killer was in close contact and Struggled with Pepper, they're definitely going to smell like a stripper. Julie Finlay: Thanks Hodges, it's always a pleasure. Analyze Bruce's Laptop David Hodges: I found angry Emails to Bruce from his wife Vikki. She was accusing Bruce of having an affair with Pepper. David Hodges: She threatened to do a lot to Bruce and his manhood if he didn't stop. Julie Finlay: I guess Bruce lied about how much he knew about Pepper's personal life. Maybe Vikki was angry enough to kill Pepper. Let's bring her in. Analyze Rope David Hodges: I compared the Rope pattern to the Ligature Marks on Pepper's neck, and it's a match. This is the rope used to kill Pepper. David Hodges: Take a loser look and see if the Killer left any clues behind. Analyze Event Wristband David Hodges: I matched the logo to that of a computer expo that's being held this week at the convention center. The Wristband also had Pepper's Saliva on it. David Hodges: Didn't Norm Cles say he was in town for the expo? You should talk to him. Analyze Sheet of Numbers David Hodges: I looked over the List Of Numbers you found. It turns out they're account numbers to offshore bank accounts. David Hodges: You'll never guess who the acount holders are... Vikki and Bruce Samatar. Examine Hoop Earring Henry Andrews: The Blood on the Earring is a match to Pepper, it must have ripped out of her ear when she was being Strangled. Henry Andrews: That Blue Fiber could be from the Killer, so I sent it over to Hodges to take a look at it. Analyze Blue Wool Fiber David Hodges: The Blue Fiber you found is the follicular outgrowth from the Capra Aegagrus Hircus, also known as the cashmere goat. David Hodges: The Killer is wearing some sort of Blue Cashmere. Examine Torn Paper David Hodges: Good work piecing that Paper together! David Hodges: With Pepper's Blood all over it, it's still hard to tell what it is. Take a closer look at it and see what you can find out. Examine Blood Stained Paper D.B. Russell: Nice work in the Bloody Document. It looked like some kind of technical document, so I ran it by Hodges. He said software companies and programmers use something similar. I'm thinking the Killer has Computer knowledge. D.B. Russell: We still need to fund out how that's all connected to Pepper. Head back to the Alley and help Nick take a closer look at the scene. Examine Pepper's Purse Greg Sanders: The Phone Number you found in Pepper's Purse belongs to Rex Merman. Greg Sanders: You might remember Rex from when we investigated the murder of a comic book store clerk. Brass is bringing him in now. Examine Pepper's Phone David Hodges: Nice work unlocking Pepper's phone. There were several threatening texts from her manager, Bruce Samatar. D.B. Russell: Hey, isn't that the bouncer from Pigalle Blvd.? Guess he climbed the ladder after we put his boss behind bars. Let's bring him in. Examine Security Camera Morgan Brody: Nice work with the surveillance footage! Morgan Brody: Facial recognition ID'd the man with Pepper as Norm Cles, a school teacher from Reno. Unis are on the way to bring him in. Examine Handwritten Note D.B. Russell: There were two sets of Prints you pulled from the Note. One set belongs to Pepper, the others were a match for Rex Merman. D.B. Russell: I'll have unis bring him in. In the meantime, check in with Nick in the alley, then take a closer look at the strip club. Examine Trash Can David Hodges: It looks like you found some kind of Event Wristband. We know the club doesn't use wristbands. David Hodges: I'll take a closer look at it and see if I can find out where it came from. Examine Rope Julie Finlay: The brown fibers you found on the Rope are human hair. The killer's hair must have got caught up in the rope during the Struggle. Julie Finlay: Unfortunately, there weren't any tags on the hair to get a DNA profile, but now we know the Killer has Brown Hair. Julie Finlay: Vikki Samatar has brown hair. Let's start with her. Examine Dirty ID Badge D.B. Russell: The ID is a vendor pass for the computer expo, and it belongs to Leslie Blaine. Leslie and Rex were both suspects in her boyfriend's murder. D.B. Russell: I guess she's still running around with Rex. Let's bring her in. Examine Safe Julie Finlay: Nice work cracking open the Safe. Rex was cloning credit cards, and acording to this paper trail, it's all connected to Pigalle Blvd. Julie Finlay: Maybe Pepper caught on to the Fraud Ring, and it got her killed. Julie Finlay: Bruce Samatar, the Pigalle Blvd. manager, nust be Rex's partner in crime. Let's bring Bruce in. Examine Storage Box David Hodges: The File you found in the Storage Box is a ledger. From the looks of it, business was booming. David Hodges: And you're not going to believe this. Both Pepper and Leslie were getting a bigger piece of the pie. D.B. Russell: Here we thought Rex and Bruce were running things. Maybe there was a power struggle with business going so well and it got Pepper killed. D.B. Russell: With this new evidence, we've got enough on Fraud charges to bring Leslie in. Now let's see if we can get her for Pepper's murder. Category:Transcripts